This disclosure relates generally to presenting content via a social networking system, and more particularly to presenting a social networking system user with content previously stored by the social networking system user.
Social networking systems maintain and present a large amount of content to their users. For example, a social networking system presents a user with descriptions of actions performed by other social networking system users, with image or video data provided to the social networking system by other users, or with descriptions of events associated with social networking system users. As numbers of social networking system users increase, the amount of content presented to social networking system users also increases, making it difficult for a user of a social networking system to review or interact with the amount of content presented by the social networking system. For example, when a user is presented with content that the user finds interesting, the user be unable interact with the content when it is initially viewed (e.g., viewing a link at work to a video that the user wants to view at home) or may desire to review the content at a more convenient time. However, because conventional social networking systems provide a user with new content as the content is received, the user may have difficulty accessing a content item after it was initially presented.
While certain social networking systems allow a user to store a content item presented to the user and subsequently retrieve the stored content item, these social networking system often require a user to manually retrieve the saved content. However, content items stored by a user may be relevant to the user at times when it is impractical for the user to manually retrieve the stored content items. For example, if a user stores an advertisement including a coupon having an expiration date the user plans to use on a purchase, the stored advertisement is more relevant to the user before the expiration date has passed. Hence, presenting stored content items to a user when the user requests the stored content items may prevent the user from viewing a stored content item when it is relevant to the user.